Abstract
by Raven Ravenclaw
Summary: Just a small glimpse of the story I'm building to kind of give a new perspective on the original work. If you are wondering what I have in mind that's just something you have to find out on my next entry when I write my first chapter. and I have a few ideas for the names I'm going to use for the other characters.


Here is a story that might give new insight to the world of harry potter however there are only few People that I would like to get their points of view one due to the fact that they might be the only people that can help me with ideas. Also as this is just an idea and I'm still writing more I'm not worried about spelling of spells and words, grammar, or anything of that nature. As this is a gift to my favorite author. I believe that it would be only fitting. I believe I came up with the title, but I'm not giving that away just yet. I also plan on writing a chapter and put it on here, it is just that my ideas for this story are currently scrambled and I have to find a way to put the pieces together.

Just a small window into the story that I come up with:

"Ha you think you can just Obliviate me, and he just laughs. " Just learn to read history backwards. She looks at this mysterious wizard in fear, not understanding why her spell didn't work. "Ah, it is my wand I have wondered where you might have gone my friend," Paying no heed to the girl, "who are you again?" he asked while focused on some watch that doesn't have hands on it, "Incendio, Wingardium Leviosa, Alohamora! Come on you bloody thing, send us back!" as he sets there sending spell after spell at the turner. The rest is a small reference to a small story meant for wizarding children, The Warlocks Hairy Heart.

"I told him not to give her the ring of suffering I did. That is why he had to go!" he yells, points his wand at the turner again, paying no heed to the fact that this girl is slowly picking up her wand from the ground. "CRUCIO!" is the next spell he sends off toward the turner. Then he points his wand at her just as she brings hers pointing at him "Expelliarmus, I'm not going to hurt you, but I don't trust you. Although I should not, not trust you." Spell after spell he is send at the turner again, as it keeps jumping in the air as nothing affects it. "Never know when this, this, stupefy, thing took us."

Now more out of curiosity for this man does she try to understand him, wondering what he must have endured to feel so, distant from people, wondering long he must have felt vulnerable. Again she goes to get her wand from the ground and points it again at the man. This time he is just pretending not to care and makes it appear he is not paying attention to her. She silently utters the word in her mind, "Obliviate!"

"BAH HA HA! You think you can just make me lose my mind," continues to laugh, but the laugh just starts to turn into a crazy person kind of laugh, "MY MIND IS ALREADY LOST AS IT IS, I DON'T EVEN KNOW MY NAME, OR WHEN IM FROM!" he screams at her, "oh and Legilimens works just as well."

This time not even giving him a chance she sends the first spell she can think of to this man, just to see his reaction.

He dissapparates in front of her and apparates behind her, she spins around shocked, surprised, terrified, just a mixture of emotions.

"Now, now we can't be having that," he quips, "I must now take your wand away until you learn the proper etiquette of dueling. Until we know when and where, it would be wise not to until, we know if it's safe too." He whispers in her ear as he pulls her wand out of her hand. "You heard of the witch hunts, yea that's just the beginning of the International Statue of Wizarding Secrecy in 1689." He starts hopping around on one foot chanting, "The Pitchforks are coming to burn-"

"Incendio!"

"Oh wait I've already done that one," as he sits there trying to think of a spell that would work on the turner. She starts off, "but I just thought you were-"

"Well not to worry," he cuts in, "if there were those behind the-"

A Door bursts open he screams, grabs the turner and pulls her close and Disapparates.

"Stop following me!" he says in a stern voice down an empty road barely any muggles driving up and down the street. Who could he be taking to seeing as there is no one in front of him and there is only a person on a skateboard about two or three blocks away. He then hears the beginning of a spell, "stupe-" "Expelliarmus," he whispers to himself. He turns his head to see behind him and sees someone on a skateboard riding by, and they make eye contact for a brief moment. In that brief moment however, he felt for the very first time that he might have been truly in danger of this man. A look of disbelief, as he looks at the man's empty hands and back up in his face all in the time of a few seconds.

Bewildered the man on the board continues forth and not going back to pick up his own wand from where it flew out of his hand, as not to draw attention to the walking person he was just trying to catch off guard, any indication of what he was doing. "Avada Kedavra," the man walking says to himself when the man on the board is out of earshot, and continuing forth brushing off the terrifying encounter with a mudwallower. As he rounds a curve in the road he comes across the man, which by the way faces down on the ground next to his board. The walking man lifts his head as he walks closer to the body, with the thought of his encounter with this man still fresh in his mind, he freaks out, stumbles back, and slips on the board that is next to the body and falls eye level again and just all of a sudden he realizes who he is, someone of a family.


End file.
